


Skeleton Paws

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, challenge: no_tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank runs a petsitting business. He ends up sitting for very special kind of pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeleton Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoneknewmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/gifts).



> **Warnings:** BDSM, outsider brought into BDSM scenes, petplay, toys
> 
>  **Pairing/Prompt:** Mikey/Frank/Alicia, petsitting (if you're inclined to that definition of petsitting  >:) )
> 
> (Originally posted January 12, 2011)

“Skeleton Paws. No, Peppers, honey, don’t.” Frank snags Peppers and tucks her under one arm, safely away from the phone. “Sorry.”

“No problem.” She sounds amused, at least, which means Frank hasn’t totally fucked himself over. He’s got to work on the phone professionalism thing someday, though it’s hard with a house full of dogs. None of them seemed to realize he had to at least _pretend_ to be a responsible adult to get people to trust him with their pets. “Your, uh, ad says that you work with all pets.”

“Yep.” _Lizard,_ Frank thinks. _Parrot, maybe._ “Any and all, you can trust Skeleton Paws with your beloved companion.” Ray helped him brainstorm taglines; they still feel awkward when he tries to deliver them, but he knows he’ll get to the right one eventually.

“Awesome. Do you do, like, actual pets too?”

Frank wrinkles his nose, but Peppers is trying to burrow into his pocket—she knows he usually carries treats in there. “Yes?”

“We have dogs. And a cat. I mean, could you take care of them too? It would really add to it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Frank knows a lot of people do either exotics or domestics, and it’s definitely in his favor to handle both. He has to take it wherever it comes if he wants to get a business off the ground. “So how many pets is that?”

“Uh, one _pet_ ,” she says, with a little bit of a weird emphasis, but he’s trying to find his pen while Peppers tries to climb inside his hoodie and Mama waddles over, looking for attention too. “And two dogs, one cat.”

“Okay, cool.” Frank scribbles it all down and does the quickie math in his head. “We can do that for…forty even for an hour-long visit. That sound good?”

“Wow.” She sounds pleased, and Frank does a mental fist pump. “That’s great, way more reasonable than the other guy we talked to.”

“Yeah, well. We’re interested in providing you the best service possible at the best price.” That one feels extra cheesy and Frank winces a little, but she laughs.

“Awesome. So…how about we do a week’s worth of visits and then see how the fit is?”

“Definitely, yes. Yeah.” Frank double circles the note and puts exclamation points on either side. He gets the address and other info from her and tells her to have a good day twice before he manages to hang up the phone. This is his first _big_ client, and if a lady like that would recommend him to all her other pet-loving friends, he could really get this thing off the ground. He bends down to grab Mama, grunting as he hoists her up into his lap. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, honey?”

Mama just snorts and starts snuffling at his treat-pocket.

*

Frank ends up getting thrown up on by twin pugs at his first appointment of the day and has to run home to change before he goes over to his big client’s house. Not that any _person_ is going to see him, but there is the principle of professionalism to consider. And he doesn’t think he could stand to watch two more dogs try to eat it off of him.

He’s only ten minutes late when he pulls up to the house, but it’s enough that it might make him late for his appointment feeding tropical fish across town—the owner made it _very_ clear to him that the fish needed to be fed precisely on schedule. Mrs. Way told him that she would leave the keys in the mailbox; when he opens it, there are two inside, both plain silver keys. One has a sticky note attached to it that says “Just in case ;).”

Frank shrugs and slips the extra key into his pocket, taking the other up to unlock the front door. He closes it behind him with a click and hears the telltale tapping and low woofs of a suspicious but not particularly aggressive dog.

“Hey little guy.” Frank grins and drops to one knee when what looks like a little black folded up towel comes trotting towards him. He sets down his carrying case next to him. “You must be Piglet, right?”

Piglet huffs into his hand but lets him pet her. _Mini sharp down,_ Frank thinks, scratching gently under her chin. _Pug and a cat to go_ And, of course, the special pet. He can’t remember if she mentioned what exactly it was, but it doesn’t really matter. He can handle it.

Apparently curious, the pug appears soon after, and butts his head in for love too. “Hey, Winston.” Frank laughs when Winston moves to snuffle at his case; so he’s talking out loud to pets in the entry of an empty house, it’s pretty much the best job in the world. “Let’s find Bunny, huh?”

The dogs run ahead of him when he heads into the house, falling over each other and panting, heading towards what has to be the kitchen. Frank keeps laughing when he follows them, carrying his bag of pet stuff, and turns into the room after them. It’s fairly clean, but most people do tidy up before a stranger comes into the house. There’s a piece of bright stationary with Hello Kitty on top on the counter with **Frank!** written across the top in Sharpie. He picks it up and reads the list of tasks divided up by pet. He lets Piglet and Winston out through the sliding door in the kitchen, like the list says, then fills up Bunny’s food bowl. The list said that Mikey would be upstairs in the bedroom and would need exercise. Frank isn’t sure how exactly he’s supposed to exercise a snake or parrot, but he can figure it out.

He turns into the bedroom at the top of the stairs, and yelps, startled. There’s a guy, a _naked_ guy in the room. “God, I’m sorry.” Someone definitely didn’t get the memo the petsitter is coming. Frank’s walked in on embarrassing stuff before, but it’s a lot easier when he’s in _band_ mode, not _entrepreneur_ mode. The guy doesn’t react at all, so either he has the best pokerface around or he isn’t surprised. Frank realizes that he’s kneeling naked in his bedroom, perfectly still. He’s…wearing a collar with a padlock on it. Frank can feel the second key in his pocket through the denim, and the click of realization feels like his brain is being snapped into the wrong place.

“…Mikey?”

The guy looks up and blinks at him. He looks—Frank has no idea how he looks, because he just got hired to _petsit_ an actual guy, shit. This is not at all what he signed up for, and the whole weird conversation suddenly seems so obvious. And now the guy is _looking_ at him, and okay, he’s wearing briefs so he’s not actually naked, but it is pretty damn close. Frank doesn’t know what to do, so he just takes a deep breath, and thinks of the dogs.

“Hey buddy.” He leans in to brush the guy’s hair out of his eyes and gives him an encouraging smile. “You’re Mikey, right?”

The guy—Mikey—nods, and leans into his touch with a low sound. It really is kind of scarily like petting a dog, and Frank doesn’t know what to do besides go with it. The note said exercise, so he leads Mikey down the stairs—he navigates them surprisingly well on his hands and knees which lets Frank know this is an actual thing, not just a one-time gag—and lets him out in the backyard with Piglet and Winston. The dogs come running for him as soon as they see him, and it’s actually sort of cute to see how confused they look about their dad (Frank assumes) being down on the grass with them.

He has to call the dogs (and Mikey) back in before he heads out again, so it’s relatively painless. He gives Piglet and Winston both a treat before he goes, and hesitates just for a second before feeding Mikey a cookie from his hand.

It isn’t until he gets into his car to head towards tropical fish guy that he thinks about how weird it is. He’s unlocking fish guy’s front door when he realizes that he doesn’t really care. A pet is a pet, right?

*

Frank ends up with a weekly contract with the Ways, but they go for a two hour visit. Everything is pretty normal; he plays with Piglet and Winston, makes sure Bunny has fresh food and litter, and gives Mikey some attention. He forgets, sometimes, when he’s sitting on the couch with Mikey’s head in his lap, that this actually _is_ a guy in a collar, not another dog. Which, he guesses, is kind of the point.

About two months after he started petsitting for them, he comes over and finds Mikey with a plug in his ass. It’s a wake up call that Frank desperately didn’t want. Now he can’t imagine a weirdly tall and awkward dog has been getting his vague petting and special treats. Mikey is a _guy_ , a really hot guy, with a huge fucking plug in him. He’s naked for real, this time. He has been before, but not like this. Frank has to swallow down the sound that he wants to make when he sees it, _so unprofessional_ , and forces himself to ignore it.

“Hey Mikes.” He reaches down to scratch under Mikey’s chin like usual—it’s become their greeting as much as Winston sneezing on his shoes is—but Mikey whimpers and shivers instead of leaning politely into it. It’s a real human whimper, not a dog sound at all, and Frank’s dick jerks in his jeans. Mikey shivers and turns away, and when he does, Frank can see _everything_. The plug is dark, and Mikey’s skin is pink, a little raw where he’s stretched around it, skin slick from lube and sweat, obviously strained. Frank is so fucking screwed.

As long as Mikey was a pet, he could handle it. He didn’t have to second guess himself or wonder if Alicia, who’s always so nice on the phone, is his girlfriend or his wife or his, fuck, his _sister_ , Frank has no clue. He could just treat Mikey like any of the other pets he deals with every day; a pet gets an easy kind of affection that Frank’s never been so great at offering to people. Animals have always been easier.

But Mikey is a person. Mikey’s a person, and Frank already _cares_ about him, open and simple, like he does for any of his pets. He let this guy in without even knowing it, or knowing him, and now he does know and he’s fucked. He can barely get through the usual visit, though luckily Mikey doesn’t want to move around much. Frank doesn’t blame him.

*

The next time Frank comes over, Piglet and Winston don’t come for him when he opens the door. He frowns and walks into the kitchen, expecting to see one or both of them helping themselves to Bunny’s food again. Instead, he sees Mikey. He’s actually wearing clothes and standing up, both of which are new, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee and looking out the window.

“Uh,” Frank says. Mikey looks up. They’re the same eyes Frank has been looking into for months, but somehow, it’s different like this. They’re both _people_ now.

“Oh, shit,” Mikey says. His voice isn’t exactly what Frank would have expected, but it seems right. “She was supposed to call you.”

Frank gives him a blank look, which must be awfully inspiring, but he’s pretty off his game in this. “Call me?”

“Yeah.” Mikey’s fingers are slim and a little spidery around his mug. Frank doesn’t know why he’s looking at some guy’s fingers. “We’re, uh. We’re going to have to cancel.”

“Cancel the visit?”

“Cancel all the visits.” Mikey wrinkles his nose slightly, the first real expression change Frank has seen in Mikey-the-person. “Sorry.”

“Oh.” Frank should ask about the nature of their cancellation, if there’s anything he can do to retain their patronage, tell him that all of his clients are very important to him. Maybe tell Mikey that he looks pretty damn gorgeous with his ass plugged. He just nods and heads back out the front door.

*

He finds the key in his jeans pocket a few weeks later. He holds it in his palm for a minute; it’s not like it’s a key to their house or anything—that one he was sure to return—so it wouldn’t be a safety issue to hold onto it, would it? But keeping it seems a million times more pathetic, somehow, and totally unprofessional, so he knows he can’t.

That doesn’t mean he has to be grown up and professional about returning it. He parks on the street next to their driveway and goes to put the envelope into their mailbox. It was two treats in it, one for Piglet and one for Winston, and a little note that he made Ray help him write about being sorry their professional (ha) relationship ended so abruptly and how much he’d like them to keep him in mind if they need pet help again.

But because this is his life, a car pulls into the driveway while he’s still got his hand inside their damn mailbox.

A woman gets out, and Frank knows he has to look like the biggest fucking creep in the world or a mail thief, but before he can explain himself, she says, “You’re Frank.”

“Um. Yeah.” Frank takes the envelope out of the mailbox again, because it seems really weird to leave it there now that she’s here. “Look, I was just—“

“No.” She comes around the car, closer, and he can see hints of her ink where the sleeves of her blouse are pushed up. “No, okay, just hear me out. I know…this is so fucking cliché, right, but he likes you. He _really_ does, and I just…we would really like it if you just came in and gave it a shot.” She licks her lips and gives him a sheepish half-smile. “I’m sure you get this all the time.”

Frank takes a step forward, instinctively. “I really don’t.”

*

It turns out that Alicia is pretty great at sharing. Frank is impressed; he doesn’t know that he could be this good, if he had someone like Mikey all to himself. But it feels like such a fucking privilege to get to play, trace his fingers around the base of the fat vibe in Mikey’s ass.

“He wanted a really thick one,” Alicia tells him, close enough that the hair on the back of his neck stands up a bit. She wraps herself around him, pressing against his back and resting her hand on his outstretched wrist, like she’s tracking him. “You can turn it on if you want. Remote’s on the bed.”

Frank feels sort of like he’s moving through water; he can’t go too fast or he’ll shake himself awake and find out that this whole thing was a fucking hot dream. He followed Alicia up the stairs to find Mikey sprawled out in their bed on his belly, obviously waiting for her with that plug again. When Alicia leaned down to murmur, “I brought a friend,” he just moaned. Frank has never done anything like this. He’s tied people up and been tied, who hasn’t, right, but this is more. It’s intense, and it’s _dirty_ , but the thing that really catches in his chest is how much trust there is. There isn’t a moment’s hesitation from either of them, and Frank hasn’t done that before either. It’s almost stranger than it was watching Alicia lube up her fingers, sliding the plug out with a wet pop so she could work the vibe into him.

He grabs the remote from next to Mikey’s calf and clicks it on. Mikey moans, shuddering all over when it whirs to life. Alicia pulls away from Frank, gives him a dark look that he can’t quite read, and crouches on the floor next to Mikey. She leans in to brush her lips along his cheekbone and murmurs, “That was Frank.”

Mikey fucking _sobs_ and Frank can’t remember the last time he was this hard. He watches Alicia kiss all the way down Mikey’s back while he whimpers and squirms against the power of the vibrations. She looks up at Frank and smirks. “You want him?”

Frank shivers and he doesn’t know what the protocol of a situation like this is, so all he can be is honest. “Yeah, god. Of course.”

“Mikey, baby.” Alicia grabs Mikey’s hair and maneuvers him, turning him around so he’s facing Frank, on his knees on the bed. He’s flushed from his cheeks down his chest, eyes heavy-lidded. If Frank thought that _he_ was hard, it’s nothing compared to Mikey. His cock is pressed to his belly, flushed dark. “You want to suck him?”

Frank groans and Mikey nods, quick and obviously desperate. Alicia beckons Frank over, and reaches down to start unbuttoning his pants without any shyness. She grins up at him while she pulls his zipper down. “You’re going to love this. He loves cock.”

“I bet,” Frank mutters, but Alicia practically pantses him, and pushes him forward. He stumbles with his pants trapping his ankles, and catches himself on Mikey’s shoulder. Mikey whimpers and nuzzles at Frank’s cock, still in his boxers. “Jesus, Mikes.” He shifts to pull his boxers down, barely getting them past his balls before Mikey takes him into his mouth.

Alicia is right; Mikey obviously loves this. He goes down fast and hard, sucking and whining when Alicia takes the remote out of Frank’s hand and starts fiddling with it. Frank is distracted by Mikey, petting his hair, watching his lips stretch around him, but when Mikey moans he looks up to watch Alicia working the vibe into him. He can’t believe he spent all those days patting Mikey’s hair, hanging out on the couch with him and the other dogs, when this was what _they_ were doing after he left.

Frank just keeps a hand on Mikey’s hair, even though it reminds him of everything before, rolling his hips in nice and easy while Mikey sucks him down. Mikey moves with Alicia’s thrusts, gasping and dragging his tongue along the underside of Frank’s dick. It’s so fucking good and so fucking unexpected that when Alicia looks over Mikey’s sprawled body at him and says, “You could come on his face if you want,” he does just that.

Mikey whimpers, and the sticky come across his sharp features is enough to take whatever was left of Frank’s knees out and leave him slumping onto the bed. Alicia makes quick work of Mikey, and once the vibe is out, Frank watches him turn on her, pinning her to the bed to lick her open while she laughs. After she comes, Mikey flops back too, and Frank can see where his come smeared from Mikey’s face onto her belly and thighs. Frank’s first instinct is to go get a washcloth, but this isn’t his house, and he can’t do anything. Knowing that, his chest seizes up a little. What the fuck is he even doing here?

“Go on,” Alicia says. She pushes herself up, first to her elbows, and then to sitting before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “Mikey could use the cuddles. I mean, if you have time.”

Frank has all the time in the world for cuddles with hot guys. He crawls up the bed and sighs, lying on his back next to Mikey. There’s just a moment before Mikey curls against his side, but he immediately feels so much warmer. His jeans and boxers are still down around his ankles, and he kicks vaguely, trying to get them off at least. He must look ridiculous.

Alicia comes back with a damp washcloth, skin already pink and clean, and cleans off Mikey’s face and even swipes around Frank’s cock. It’s sensitive and sort of embarrassing; Frank grunts and tries to turn away from her. She just snorts and slaps his hip with the cloth. “Sure, now you’re the shy guy.”

“I’m.” Frank closes his eyes and feels the bed dip when she climbs in on the other side. “God, this is so fucking weird.” There’s no comment from either of them, and he opens his eyes to see Alicia frowning at him.

“You have to be used to this by now,” Alicia says, giving Frank a sideways look. “You can’t actually expect us to believe we’re the first ones to ask for this. I mean, you’re. You’re good. The whole petsitting business.”

“I…I babysit _pets_ ,” Frank says. He feels a little desperate, a little giddy, and a little high. He just had sex with _clients_ , a guy he used to take care of like a dog. He giggles at Mikey and Alicia’s confused faces, because this is just so weird. “Like…animals. Just animals. I pick up dog shit and get barfed on, not. There is no sexy kinky stuff going on here.”

He sits for a moment, letting it sink in. Mikey laughs first, and it’s the weirdest laugh Frank’s ever heard, which sets him off again, and soon Alicia is cracking up too.

“ _Seriously_?” Alicia says in between gasps. “You. It’s called _Skeleton Paws_ , dude.”

“So what? That’s an awesome name. I like it.”

“How could I _not_ think it was a BDSM thing,” Alicia gives him a look. “Who would name an actual thing for animals ‘Skeleton Paws’?”

“ _I_ would.”

“It sounds like you’re going to kill their pet,” Alicia tells him. Frank is incredibly offended, and he has plenty of clients who don’t think that he’s going to kill their animals or want to play kinky sex games with them. Although that’s probably a good thing, because he thinks he already knows where he wants to be getting his kinky sex games from now on. “That’s why we fired you, y’know.”

Frank frowns. “Because you thought I was going to kill your pets?”

“Because I wanted you too much.” Mikey speaks for the first time since Frank’s gotten here and kisses the back of Frank’s shoulder. “We figured you’d be too professional to want to fuck around with us.”

“Professional?” Frank says vaguely, leaning back into Mikey’s touch. It makes him feel settled, and he likes that. “Sure.”

“What were you even doing here?” Mikey asks. His arm is scrawny, but it feels oddly warm when he drapes it over Frank’s side. It feels casual, comfortable, and Frank sighs.

“I was bringing back the key. To, uh. Your collar.” He can’t see Mikey behind him, but he’s pretty sure he and Alicia exchange a meaningful look before Alicia leans in to kiss Frank’s cheek. Her smile gives it away.

“You should probably keep that. Just in case.”


End file.
